<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Пиратская принцесса by WTF Gintama 2021 (WTF_Gintama_2021)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29218341">Пиратская принцесса</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Gintama_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Gintama%202021'>WTF Gintama 2021 (WTF_Gintama_2021)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF Gintama 2021 - Visual G-PG-13 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gintama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Embedded Images, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:15:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29218341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Gintama_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Gintama%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Пиратская принцесса♥</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF Gintama 2021 - Visual G-PG-13 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, WTF Gintama 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Пиратская принцесса</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <dl>




<dt class="filter-toggle spoiler collapsed">Посмотреть на другие работы</dt>
<dd class="expandable spoiler hidden">
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812384"></a>  
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812438"></a>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812474"></a>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812495"></a>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29165154"></a>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29243658"></a>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29243874"></a><br/>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28815732"></a>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29218224"></a>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29223492"></a>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29247255"></a>
</dd>
</dl>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>